Life as a Cafe
by Broadwaypoetess
Summary: Sequel to "Sam Ichijouji's Death -- A Mystery No Longer" Kenyako. 3rd crappy chapter up, it has no point, just repeating detail...
1. Friendship

Life as a Café 

                                                                                      First Chapter

Djali whistled as she cleaned up downstairs. Kazuo was sleeping, as usual with his girlfriend's son, Kenny Osamu sleeping on his stomach. Djali thought she heard audible snores from the room upstairs.

They had just moved out of their apartment, into a large room over Djali's café. She had cleaned up the café a bit, leaving the potheads and their marijuana outside. Sure, she still had a fine variety of liquors, but she began to card people, a method that she learned about over in America. The green haired maiden knew she couldn't have fixed up her place without much help from – 

"Ooooo! He's soo cute! Can I have your autograph???"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Can you sign my shirt??"

"All of you! Leave me!"

"PLEAAAASSSEEEEE!!!!!!"

"I'll get a restraining order!"

"Ooo! That's so mature!"

"Aahh! Leave!"

"Please –"

"Damn you! No!"

"I love it when you're mad..."

"AH! STOP-RIGHT-NOW!!"

"I'm in love with you!"

"I**'**LL BEAT YOU IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD WITH MY SOCCER GEAR!!"

"Now, you wouldn't do that..."

"File a case for harassment, I will!"

"But that's what Tony Vincent said to me!"

"LEAVE!!"

Djali watched in amusement as Ken Ichijouji managed to sprint away from about five girls, all at least two years older than him. The blue haired boy was experiencing ragged breathing as he opened the door, bolted it, and pressed his back against it to prevent possible entry.

"Djali, these psycho-fangirls will be the death of me! Osamu had it lucky!" Ken said, ending with a smile between sadness, fear, sarcasm, and mixed joy.

"Don't worry, it's been a slow day; no-one else will bother you."

"Do you need any help around here?"

"Nah, I just was dusting..."

"Are you sure no-one will come?"

"Possibly just some friends of mine."

"Whadda you think we should do to kill time?"

"Simple. BlackJack21."

"How do you play?"

"It's fairly simple, basically luck."

Simple. Apparently, as luck would have it, Ken Ichijouji was losing, and he began to regret letting Djali deal. _Dealer always wins_, he thought bitterly.

"I say we raise the stakes a bit..."

"Djali, I'm losing..."

"Every time you lose I get to put one of my pretty little lavender beaded bobby pins in your hair. When you win, I'll turn every round into a month that you get to help K. Osamu with soccer, and the little 'Rocket' that I have with me."

Ken thought for a moment.

"But, it still sounds like your winning, and I would love to teach Sakura and Sam how to play soccer..."

"You're not up to the challenge?"

"What challenge? How about we play Poker?"

"Can I still put the bobby pins in you're hair?"

".... Well... yes."

"Okay! Poker it is!"  

After many rounds and lavender bobby pins later, Djali was beginning to lose.

"Dammit! I loved Poker too!"

"You're just not up to the challenge..."

"Dussel..." she muttered.

"Hey, I know Deutsche too..."

"My father taught me."

"Internet."

"That too." 

More rounds later....

"Djali, how do you impress a girl?"

Djali thought for a moment, but then Kazuo appeared, with Ken Osamu, asleep in his arms, yet again.

"Complement her – constantly! Tell her she has nice hair, beautiful eyes, tell her she's pretty –"

"And, my love, did you tell that to all the girls or just me?"

"Ali, only the pretty ones."

"Am I not the most beautiful?"

"You are truly!"

Ken coughed loudly.

"So, is that what I am to say to her?"  

"Ja!"

Ichijouji took the younger Ken off of Kazo's arm and held him, gently, like a brother would. Like 'Samu would.

**Broadwaypoetess:** Don't own Digimon, if I did, Osamu would like being next to me.

**Sam:** Damn you, American fan!

**Broadwaypoetess:** See, he's single; Ken isn't.

**Ken:** I like being with Yolei...

**Broadwaypoetess:** As do I like Kenyakos... 

(Tony Vincent enters)

**Tony:** Why do you torture me?

**Broadwaypoetess:** I do what now?

**Tony:** I'm in this; you don't own me! I'm a living breathing person – and you're warping my life!

**Broadwaypoetess:** No, I'm not. Fanfic readers, I don't own Tony, if I did, he'd be very very happy!

**Tony:** No, I WOULD NOT!!

**Broadwaypoetess:** *gasps* Double negative! You love me!

(Kaiser enters)

**Kaiser:** At least you're over the Ichijouji obsession...

**Broadwaypoetess:** Who says I am? *sits on the Kaiser's lap*

**Kaiser:** Off! Off – you cow!

**Broadwaypoetess:** You say that now, sweetie, but believe me...

(Kaiser pushes her off)

**Broadwaypoetess:** Hey, Osamu...

(Ichijouji Osamu runs off this fanfic)

**Broadwaypoetess:** Well, you weren't gonna be in this one anyway! *sits back on the Kaiser's lap*

**Kaiser:** Off, woman! *pushes her again*

**Broadwaypoetess: **Hey Tony....

**Tony: **Stop! Don't tell anyone about me ever again!

**Broadwaypoetess:** Not even your website...? *whispers* http://www.tonyvincent.com

**Tony:** Especially my website! Women stalking me all the time... ugly ones at that!

**Broadwaypoetess: **Are you implying that I'm ugly?!

**Tony: **No. Nononononono... yes.

(Broadwaypoetess screams and lunges at Tony with a baseball bat. Tony leaps out of the way and leaves the fic. Broadwaypoetess looks around and sits back on the Kaiser's lap. Before the Kaiser can shout, Broadwaypoetess slips him a drink with a horse tranquilizer already inside. The Kaiser looks dazed and falls off the couch.)

**Broadwaypoetess:** Uhmn... I'll just set you down in my room...

**Kaiser:** Okey Dokey...

**Broadwaypoetess:** I'll write again. Oh yeah, don't own Tony's site, don't own horse tranquilizers... 

(Side note by B'waypoetess. A great Ken site would be http://www.geocities.com/enigmaichijouji/Ken.html ! Why? Just because! This is not an EmShatas/B'waypoetess owned site, it's simply a great Ichijouji Ken site. (The author is a Kenyako supporter! Whee!) Go on the site!) 

**Broadwaypoetess:** I don't own the right to advertise, either.

**Ken: **Why do you think my hair is blue?

**Broadwaypoetess:** I think you look cute with blue hair – and didn't the Kaiser have blue hair?

**Ken: **I wouldn't know...

**Broadwaypoetess:** Well, I like saying you have blue hair!

**Ken: **But, it's black.****

**Broadwaypoetess: **Bluish tint! I also don't own the rights to Ken's hair...

**Ken:** Damn straight!


	2. Planning

Life as a Café 

                                                                                   Second Chapter

Ken liked Djali's infant. When he wasn't sleeping (which happened a lot) he was bursting with energy, Ken liked that. He would play bounce-on-the-knee, peek-a-boo, tape-on-the-nose, and stretches. Stretches was done by Ichijouji laying on his back, and having his knees in an upward position, like he was doing to do sit-ups, or crunches. This was the fun part for Kenny-Osamu: The babe would hold on to the older Ken's legs, just below his knees. Ichijouji would lift his legs into the air slowly, and then bring his legs back into their original position shortly after. This act would be repeated multiple times, causing the baby to giggle senselessly, and the elder Ken to receive some type of workout. He was doing this for fun, and to give Djali and Kazuo some time to "be together."

As Ken played some little games to entertain his older friend's child, Djali and Kazuo went upstairs and were happily kissing on their bed.

The Kens were playing again, but the taller one, with the darker blue hair thought about Yolei, and also, what was occurring upstairs.

He wanted to kiss Yolei. Get closer to her. He would beat himself up inside for not doing it at his Christmas party about a year ago. It felt like a kick in the teeth, a kick that "the Rocket" had given him. But, just a little more advice. A little more thought. And maybe, just maybe, all would be right in the worlds. His world, her world, and the Digiworld.

**Broadwaypoetess:** Deep thought! Whee! Next Chapter!

**Ken:** *angrily* I kissed her before that!

**Kaiser:** No, that's a repressed memory. **_I_** kissed her first.

**Broadwaypoetess:** It's my story! You are terrible muses!

**Kaiser:** No, you just can't manage ideas...

**Broadwaypoetess: **You're supposed to be unconscious – and in my room!

(Eponine enters)

**Eponine:** Can I be in this?

**Broadwaypoetess: **It wouldn't make sense!

**Eponine: **Just me 'nd M'sier Marius...

(Grantaire enters, drunk, as usual)

**Grantaire: ***singing, (Monty Python, the Lumberjack song tune)*  He's a rebel! He's okay! He's sleeps all night! And shoots all day! He's a rebel, he's okay! *sings (Tune of Flipper, I think)* His name is Enjy..... Enjy! Enjy! Handsomer than me!

(Broadwaypoetess runs into the bathroom and vomits)

**Grantaire:** But, it's true! He is!

**Broadwaypoetess: **Forgive me, but, I just love him too, and, well...

(Grantaire runs off and cries)

**Broadwaypoetess:** Don't own Digimon, don't own Les Miz.... *sits on the Kaiser's lap* And sweetie, this is my fic, and you're not going to...

(Kaiser pushes her off)

**Broadwaypoetess:** Damn.


	3. Advice

Life as a Café 

                                                                          Third Chapter

_What to do?_ Ken thought as he took the subway home. He was thinking again, lost, no doubt about it. He knew that she probably liked him; just by the way they had so much in common. He also knew that she liked him before, when he was, simply, a celebrity. The famed "Rocket." It was truly plausible that the mild young teenage desire was still there, but, again, they were teens, and girl's feeling towards the male species could change, either rapidly or slowly.

His soft lips emit a soft, tired sigh as he left the station, another as he opened the door to the lobby of the apartment complex, and yet another before he entered his small little home.

"Hey Momma. Hey Dad."

"Ken, where have you been?" his mother asked in her usual worried tone.

"Just... out. Helping a few friends along the way. I'm fine, Momma, really..."

Again, in her usual worried tone, "All... right... Ken..."

He entered his small, seemly lifeless room, and sighed, yet again today. A caterpillar-like insect crawled (can't think of a better word) over to him and spoke in a soft mumbling.

"Ken, all you alright? You sighed. Are you sad about something?"

"You could sort of say that I'm sad, Wormmon, but, I'm more of anxious. Just, lost in thought..." 

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know if Digimon understand much about human girls."

"Veemon and Patomon told me that human boys to stupid things for human girls because they care about them..."

"Most of that was _Veemon_?"

"Patomon. Veemon and Davis don't know much about human girls..."

"Especially Davis."

There was a moment's pause, then Wormmon spoke up.

"The human girl... was it, by any chance, Yolei?"

"Possibly."

"Ken..."

"Yes."

"If you want to do something to make her like you more..."

"Go on, Wormmon. You have my UNDIVIDED attention!"

He said a few things that were totally inaudible, seeing as the digimon likes to mumble, but the **audible** things were the most relevant.

"Take her alone to the Digiworld. Go to a café. See a movie. I dunno, I'm just the 'mon..."

Ken scooped Wormmon up into his arms and set him on Osamu's bunk.

"Wormmon, I can't believe it! I've been stumped for the whole day – and you picked the obvious choice! Djali could help me, since I've helped her!"

Ken went to sleep, a happy boy. Soon, all will be one with the worlds....

**Broadwaypoetess:** Guess what lysergic acid diethylamide-25 is.

**Kaiser, Ken, and Osamu:** The medical term for LSD.

(Kaiser screams)

**Kaiser:** Nonono! I'm not related to you!

**Ken:** Sure...

**Kaiser: **Stop! You're not the inner voice I hear! AHHH!

**Osamu: ***to B'waypoetess* Why does he remember this now?

**Broadwaypoetess: **Dunno, guess the horse tranquilizer ran off... Damn, I was going to...

(Meanwhile, the Kaiser is running around the room, holding his head and screaming whenever Ken goes to speak)

**Ken: **Do what?

(Kaiser screams)

**Broadwaypoetess:** *innocently* Nothin'...

**Kaiser:** WHY ARE THOU TORTURING MEEEE?!

**Broadwaypoetess:** Because... you're cute?

**Kaiser: **The voices! I'm hearing more!

**Sam: ***to Ken * Why were you once that...?

**Kaiser:** Osamu! You're not dead?!

**Osamu:** No, I'm very dead, Kenny-boy!

**Kaiser:** I'M HALLUCINATING!!!

**Broadwaypoetess:** Yeah... Horse tranquilizers have that effect...

**Osamu:** And how would _you_ know?

(Kaiser screams and runs off the fic)

**Broadwaypoetess: ***quite loudly* Don't own Digimon. If I did, Kaiser would have STAYED drugged.

**Osamu:** Poetess....

**Broadwaypoetess: **Would you like a soda?

**Osamu:** Okay.

(The drink has horse tranquillizer, obviously. And 'Samu gulps it down!)

**Broadwaypoetess:** You'll be in MY room!! *mutters* Boy genius my arse!

(Ken runs)


End file.
